


I like your hair in any color

by ghostlygal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygal/pseuds/ghostlygal
Summary: In a land of myth and magic....
Relationships: Merthur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	I like your hair in any color

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've decided I'll be posting one-shot works! I'm not that good at planning /full/ stories 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! 🥺❤️
> 
> -A

In a land of myth and-  
MERLIIIIIN!!!! 

And here they go. Ruining my introduction, AGAIN! Thanks boys. 

MERLIN GET BACK HERE!!! 

And there you can see, the king and his husband, running in the hallways, Arthur chasing Merlin, the latter one laughing his head off

C'mon Arthur, it's not that bad! 

At this point, the servants and the people of the Lower Town were used to the racket and mess of this two, smiling that their Kings where this happy

WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ISN'T BAD?!!! MY HAIR IS ORANGE!!! 

Arthur tackled Merlin, pining him on the floor, looking angry but managing to smile 

Oh Arthur, I love your hair in any color! -- Merlin says as he giggles, gently kissing the orange haired male --- 

Yeah well, no cuddles if you don't reverse this! 

I don't think you have the guts for that Arthur -- Merlin says while staring at him, grinning --- 

Fine, maybe you're right, but reverse it! 

Of course, my Lord

AAAAAAAAH!!!! WHY IS MY HAIR BLUE??!!! 

Crap, you colored Morgana's hair? 

Uh oh

MERLIIIIIIIIIN 

The boys looked at each other and said at the same time: 

Run.


End file.
